<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hallelujah by savagemockingbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047648">Hallelujah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird'>savagemockingbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, gambling i guess?, rab is mentioned, serena sylv and jade have like one line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"“If you manage to hit that,” Veronica points towards the centre of the wheel, “then what do I owe you?”</p>
<p>“Pay a gondola ride for two.” </p>
<p>He’s so quick to respond that it makes Eleven’s heart stop."</p>
<p>Erik and Veronica make a bet in a casino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hallelujah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this was written a few months ago and i just forgot to post it whoops! but anyways i hope u enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica stomps a foot on the ground, anger practically oozing out of her. The bunny girl simply smirks unapologetically at the mage. Eleven looks on; this wasn’t going to end well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry hun, but that’s just the way it is!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That stupid thing is rigged, I’m telling you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Veronica,” Serena’s features crease with worry. “I think it’s time to stop with all of this, especially considering we haven’t um… won anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll win this thing no matter what,” she growls lowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erik smirks from where he had been leaning. “Can’t win if it’s rigged, shortstack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” She marches up to him, hands on her hips. “Tell you what, Mr. “I’m so good at everything,” why don’t we make a deal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cocks an eyebrow, smirk growing. “Now we’re talking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t think it’s a good idea to be making bets </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>gambling,” Jade cuts in. “Did you both forget what we have to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, lighten up, princess! This is gonna get </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sylvando’s hand settles on Jade’s shoulder as they look on at the pair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you manage to hit that,” Veronica points towards the centre of the wheel, “then what do I owe you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay a gondola ride for two.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so quick to respond that it makes Eleven’s heart stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And just </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you planning to take?” Veronica questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erik smirks. “Nunya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ughh fine. You owe me a new wand if you lose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shake on it, and Erik steps forward. “Single dagger,” he tells the bunny girl, handing her tokens in exchange for a dagger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one? That cocky?” Veronica taunts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t answer. Instead, he shoots a glance at Eleven, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This one’s for you, partner,” he says softly. Heat immediately crawls up the back of El’s neck, and his entire body freezes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wheel spins, and Erik brings the dagger up to his lips, pressing them against it, just like he would before fighting. He raises it up, staring intently, blue eyes focused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El’s breath hitches when Erik throws the dagger, and the wheel begins to slow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dagger is embedded right in the centre of the wheel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erik’s smirk widens as he turns on his heels, facing his friends. “Pay up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ronnie.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, you are absolutely insufferable.” She hands him gold coins in a sack, and he shoves it in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re just about done here,” he turns towards El, a genuine smile tugging at his lips. “Let’s go get your gramps before he gets an ass kicking from those bunny girls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erik?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you still awake?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El sinks down to sit next to Erik, back pressed against the log he had been leaning on. He’s cleaning his dagger, a small little thing covered in slime after taking out so many monsters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t sleep, El. Besides, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>gotta keep watch at night. I don’t trust that statue.” As if to accentuate his point, he casts a glare towards the divine statue that was looming over the campfire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, well you should still sleep just a little. Wouldn’t want you falling asleep on me during battle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take care of myself just fine, Mr. Luminary.” His voice took more of a teasing tone, and El can feel his shoulders relaxing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erik’s eyes shift from the dagger in his lap to El’s eyes. His gaze is piercing, and although they had been travelling together for a while, El had never gotten used to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just checkin’ in? Or is there something else ya wanted?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El’s face flushes. “Oh! Um- I was just wondering about that bet. Yknow, the one you made with Vronn?” He resists the urge to cringe at how high the pitch of his voice has become.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” is all Erik says, eyes suddenly going back to his dagger. “The one with the gondola, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Well I, uh- I was just curious why you said for two is all and-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For you, idiot,” Erik teases softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El didn’t know if it was possible to be any redder than he was now. “Me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah? Thought I made it obvious enough.” His laugh sets off butterflies in El’s stomach, and he welcomes the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So when we get back to Gondolia,” Erik begins, “you ‘n me get to take a nice little gondola ride. Just the two of us.” His voice slurs slightly with sleep, and his head settles onto El’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Erik mumbled sleepily. His eyelids flutter shut, and his hand slowly makes its way off of his dagger and into El’s own. He laces their fingers together, grips it tightly; almost as if he is afraid El would let go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be nice. I missed having you around. Yknow, just us,” El says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s met with Erik’s soft breathing. El slowly unlaces his fingers from Erik’s, one arm moving to support his back, the other sweeping underneath his knees, and bringing him back to their tent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>El thinks fondly, looking down at Erik’s peaceful expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll be fun just being able to spend the day with you, love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He falls into a heavy sleep, Erik wrapped around his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, Eleven wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my twitter is @queenofdelusion if anyone wants to drop by and say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>